Días de sol
by Ireth Vardamir Stark
Summary: Sus miedo, se vieron aquella noche comprimidos en un solo: Saber que tras tantos siglos de vida, iba a morir y tendría que esperar a su príncipe en el infierno. Aros x Morgana


**Este relato, se lo quiero dedicar a Dave, quien lo ha hecho posible creando a Aros, motivo por el que yo di vida a Morgana. **

**Espero que lo disfrutes tanto, como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo, de verdad. **

* * *

><p><strong>DÍAS DE SOL<strong>

**"No hay mayor dolor que recordar tiempos felices en momentos de sufrimiento"**

Aquella noche, después de una vida tan larga, se le antojaba como la peor de todas, e incluso podía sentir un suave olor a muerte envolviendo el aire. Sin embargo, aún a pesar de todo, no dijo nada.  
>Quizá si prestabas la más mínima atención, podías diferenciar en sus ojos claros como el día, el miedo haciendo mella en ellos, sin embargo, se negaba a llorar, pues no permitiría que unas lágrimas, tan rojas como su propio carmín recorrieran sus tersas y pálidas mejillas.<p>

El cielo crujió, y la única luz que entró por la pequeña ventana, que más que ventana eran un par de ladrillos fuera de su sitio, (que habían sido sacados de su lugar a propósito aquella noche) , fue la luz de los relámpagos que acompañaban aquella tormenta, seguramente muestra de que el verdadero otoño, atacaba los cielos parisinos. Pronto, otro ruido alertó a Morgana e hizo que levantara su mirada del suelo de piedra, el graznido de un cuervo tan negro como sus cabellos. Entonces Morgana recitó para si misma versos de aquel poema de _Edgar Allan Poe._

**_"Escudriñando con atención estas tinieblas, durante mucho tiempo quedé lleno de asombro, de temor, de duda, soñando con lo que ningún mortal se ha atrevido a soñar..."_**

Cuatro días, con sus cuatro noches llevaba en aquel agujero putrefacto alejado de la mano de aquel dios al que todos los humanos rezaban buscando a un padre poderoso que compensara sus buenas acciones; religión, el opio del pueblo.

Sentía pues, que cuatro días eran similares a la misma cantidad de años, eso o definitivamente se había vuelto loca, quizás incluso soñaba, o eso se hacía creer así misma; "_Esto es un sueño, y nada más"_

Aquella torre de piedra húmeda, era escalofriante. La suciedad, la claustrofobia al verse tan cruelmente encerrada, la ausencia de él, el olor a putrefacción de los cientos de cuerpos en estado de descomposición que había a su alrededor, lo que sinceramente, la alteraba y la sumía en un estado permanente de ansiedad.  
>Sus ojos felinos, claros, aquellos ojos que añoraban admirar por unos segundos cada rincón de la piel de Aros, ya estaban acostumbrados a aquella húmeda oscuridad. Morgana, podía perfectamente decir cuantas piedras componían aquella cuatro paredes que la encerraban. Setenta pequeñas piedrecitas, quizá así os hagáis una idea al reducido espacio en el que se encontraba encerrada.<br>Cada piedrecita cubierta por moho por las goteras que lentamente, aquella noche, al igual que muchas otras en las que tiempo atrás había llovido, vomitaban y vomitan sus lágrimas.

Ese sitio, parece su tumba. Húmedo, cerrado por una enorme puerta que únicamente se abre desde fuera, con miles de gusanos alimentándose de los cientos de cadáveres, de cientos de personas que, al igual que ella, han corrido la mala suerte de estar allí encerrados.

¿Tiene miedo? muchísimo. Teme esa inaguantable soledad, teme que realmente eso que se avecina con tanta prisa, sea su muerte... (y resulta irónico que alguien como ella, vaya a morir). Tiene miedo a la muerte, le aterra, y por eso tiembla cada vez que gira los ojos y observa los cuerpos putrefactos, cuerpos que son en ese lugar, su única compañía. Tiene miedo al sol, a su calor, porque sabe que al amanecer, serán sus rayos los que entren por la pequeña e improvisada ventana que hay en el techo, sabe que el graznido de un cuervo, no son buenas noticias.

Tiembla, su cuerpo tiembla. Desde las manos, las cuales no puede parar de mover, hasta sus piernas y rodillas, las cuales tiene pegadas a su pecho. Está sedienta, y al borde de beber su propia sangre tras cuatro días de hambruna y... ¡una rata!

No tiene piedad ninguna: odia alimentarse igual que lo haría alguien de su condición encerrado en la bodega de un navío, pero no le queda otra salida. Sus colmillos desgarran sin pudor ni asco, desgarra a su presa, sintiendo la sangre brotar en sus labios, sintiendo como, a pesar de todos sus principios, y a pesar del mal sabor que aquel roedor deja en su paladar, disfruta. No es mucha la cantidad, no es suficiente, ahora quiere más, necesita más, pero no, sabe que no hay nada más allí.

De hablar, su voz sonaría ronca, quizá por eso no grita.

Entonces, en el silencio, en el cruel silencio que la envuelve, puede distinguir unos pasos y pocos minutos después, observa desde su húmedo y mugriento rincón, como la puerta se abre. Su cuerpo se tensa, ninguna de sus extremidades parece responder: el miedo la paraliza por completo. Sabe, que aunque no es la parca, esta no tardará en querer venir.

Frente a ella, un hombre. Otro vampiro, acompañado de un niño, también condenado a la eternidad. El niño, siente como en sus ojos, comienzan a brotar las lágrimas al ver allí a su creadora, sin embargo, se aferra al mayor, al culpable de que ella esté encerrada.  
>Sin mediar palabra, este, lanza contra lo único que sabe que podrá "matarla en vida" antes del amanecer: un anillo.<p>

No hace falta esperar, las lagrimas, la sangre, bañan los ojos y rostro de Morgana. ¿Reconoce aquel objeto? por supuesto que sí, pertenece a Aros, a su amado, a su más bella creación.

Es irónico como un igual, como otro vampiro, la este tratando como a un sucio animal. Sin embargo, es de conocimiento propio el saber que la Justicia siempre es ciega, y que la balanza siempre está equilibrada al lado opuesto de lo deseado. Sin embargo, a Morgana no le importa que pueda pensar de ella la multitud de vampiros que entonces, hay reunidos en el Teatro, porque si ella no sabe nada de ellos, ¿que pueden saber pues de ella?

El vampiro, su igual, le ofrece la mano para alzarse del suelo, y ella, confiada, acepta la ajena, creyendo que tal vez, aquella tortura a llegado a su fin. Se equivoca.  
>Cuando abandona el suelo, es empujada a la celda continua, donde de nuevo, el único espacio abierto es un agujero en el cielo, sin embargo esta vez, al ser empujada, no cae al suelo, si no que cae sobre una montaña de cuerpo apilados, unos encima de otros, sintiendo bajo de si misma el tacto de un cuerpo que a penas debe llevar un día muerto.<p>

Grita, grita histérica, aterrada. Las nauseas atacan su garganta, un terrible mareo se hace dueño de su cuerpo y entonces sigue llorando como si no viera otra opción más. Llora de manera desgarrada, su voz pronto se romperá y quedará afónica por semejantes gritos de tortura. Es consciente de que ese ahora es su hogar, y pronto aquel hogar, sustituirá su cómodo ataúd de ébano junto al de Aros. Al fin y al cabo, para la sociedad de vampiros, es lo que merece por incumplir las normas.

De nuevo, el miedo hace de ella una presa vulnerable y débil cuando la imagen de Aros, cuando la simple idea de abandonarle, cruza su cabeza. No puede, se lo prometió, le prometió una eternidad juntos, sabe que no es capaz de separarse de él otra vez.  
>De nuevo, un llanto amargado mientras tiembla. Quiere moverse, pero no puede, quiere alejarse de esos cuerpo, quiere alejar de ella el olor a putrefacción, la descomposición, pero es completamente imposible.<p>

Un suave cosquilleo recorre sus piernas, incontables gusanos están recorriendo su piel creyendo que pueden alimentarse de ella. Siente como miles de agujas acariciando su piel, y un inmediato escalofrío recorre toda su columna vertebral. Grita y sacude sus piernas, sin ser consciente de que acaba de golpear un cráneo bastante fresco, de algún pobre desgraciado.

De nuevo oye como la puerta se cierra, vuelve a estar sola, completamente sola, siendo acompañaba quizás, por sus pensamientos, pensamientos que nadie querría escuchar ni relatar.

Entonces, en ese momento es cuando tras tantos siglos, se siente vulgarmente humana. Siente miedo y algo similar al dolor cuando alza los ojos y observa que, por el agujero del techo, el único que alardea de ausencia de humedad, comienza a deslumbrarse claridad. Su cuerpo tiembla y entonces, cubre su rostro con sus propias manos, como si aquello pudiera salvarla de cualquier mal. Tiene la vaga idea de rezar, pero sabe que eso no la va a salvar, sabe que en el infierno hay un lugar con su nombre, sabe que es ahí donde ahora deberá esperar a Aros.

Entonces grita, pero grita su nombre. Quizá él no la oiga, pero se está despidiendo. Grita promesas de amor que jamás podrá cumplir, grita desgarrando la poca voz que su garganta conserva. Grita por impotencia, por terror...  
>El calor en su piel comienza a hacerse intenso y es entonces cuando las convulsiones la hacen víctima de una muerte instantánea.<p>

Su cuerpo se mueve, parece estar poseído. Su voz hace retumbar ladrillos y piedrecitas, y sus gritos de nuevo, son acompañados por los repetidos graznidos del cuervo que observa de forma tajante y analítica todo lo que está ocurriendo.  
>Su antes tersa piel se está volviendo gris por momentos, quema, arde, pero sobretodo duele, un dolor difícil de explicar, un dolor inhumano, porque al fin y al cabo ella no es humana.<br>Pronto su voz se apaga, deja de gritar, y su cuerpo deja de moverse. El silencio vuelve al lugar, el sol entra con más fuerza y únicamente puedes observar como los cadáveres conservan las marcas que muestran que, como si se estuviera aferrando a la vida, Morgana se aferraba a ellos y clavaba con fuerza bruta y sadismo las uñas en la putrefacta piel que estaba siendo devorada por los insectos.

¿Dónde está Morgana? ...

Esperando en el infierno a su bello compañero.

Entonces, oficialmente, el cielo de París es iluminado por el sol. La tormenta ha pasado, los truenos de la noche, ahora quedan como un pequeño recuerdo. Miles de parisinos sales de sus hogares para, ese uno de noviembre, visitar a sus difuntos. Y mientras tanto, el cuervo, abandona aquel lugar, despliega sus alas negras y se dirige al hogar de Morgana y Aros. Esta noche, de nuevo se posara en el filo de la ventana más cercana a la habitación donde ambos ataúdes son guardados, picoteará la ventana y cuando Aros despierte de su sueño, para hacerse dueño de la noche, el cuervo, emitirá su graznido antes de que él pueda abrir la tapa del ataúd de su bella creadora y contemplar sus cenizas, quizás restos, o lo poco que pudiera quedar de ella, especialmente allí colocados, y únicamente para él.

**We burn in its flames again... And again for it is our dark secret love.**


End file.
